Wrong Side Of The Bed
by gothgrrl13
Summary: America wakes up confused in someone else's bed, but the someone else is not someone he was expecting. OCMexico/America! 8D


**Author's Notes: **Second time writing an APH fic, and I write something new and different! MEXICO/AMERICA, BITCHES. Aww yeaaaah.

This version of Mexico is mine and mine only. Sure, there are other versions of Mexico, but my version of Mexico is that he's a happy-go-lucky dude that likes to drink tequila, bother America and owns an awesome donkey named Paco. :D And his human name is Chuy Gonzalez. XD

I was inspired to write this, thanks to RPing on formspring. com

* * *

The morning sun shined brightly through the shades and hit America square on the face. He groaned, rubbing his eyes. He blinked opened, and squinted. He slowly got up, yawning. He then winced and hissed in pain, rubbing his head. He looked around groggily, smacking his mouth. Where was he? For some reason, he couldn't remember much of what happened last night. He winced, rubbing his head. Okay, it was no mystery that he was drinking last night, but with who? He pushed the sheets away, only to realize that he was _naked. _America blushed red and quickly pulled the sheets back up to cover himself.

All of a sudden, he felt an arm go around his waist. America slowly turned his head and looked down at a stranger lying on the bed next to him, still asleep but had the pillow over his head. America nervously leaned over and pulled the pillow away.

"...MEXICO?!"

Mexico woke up almost immediately, sitting up and blinking around, confused. He looked over at America and calmed down, smiling.

"¡Buenos días, América!" Mexico said cheerfully.

America looked horrified and lift the sheets up again. Mexico was also naked. America put the sheets back down and he groaned, rubbing his face. Mexico seemed unaware of America's distaste, and stretched his arms out.

"Mexico...what did we do last night?" America asked through his hands.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, we went to party last night! And we drank a lot of cervezas and tequilas! It was fun! Too bad I don't remember much of it." Mexico answered, smiling.

"That explains the headache..." America mumbled, rubbing his head.

"Hey! We're naked!" Mexico said, suddenly realizing.

"No duh, dummy!" America snapped, glaring at Mexico.

"Sorry, sorry!" Mexico said, laughing a bit. "You're always muy lindo when you are angry, América!"

"I am not _cute_! Heroes aren't cute!" America snapped and moved a bit. He suddenly winced, realizing his lower area was oddly sore. His eyes widen and he blushed bright red.

"OH MY GOD! WE _ DID _HAVE SEX!" America yelled and buried his red face in his hands.

"¿Qué? ¿Sexo?" Mexico asked, tilting his head. He lifted up the sheets and noticed that his lower area and around his chest felt oddly wet and sticky. Mexico lightly blushed and put the sheets back down. He looked over at America and softly smiled.

He leaned over and lightly ruffled America's head. "Alfredo es muy lindo." He whispered.

"I am not, Chuy. And don't touch me." America mumbled through his hands.

Mexico chuckled at Alfred's childish behavior, which made America glare at him through his opened fingers. Mexico leaned over to pull America's hands away from his face and softly kissed him. America tried to pull away, slightly annoyed but Mexico kept a strong grip on him. America stopped trying to fight back when he felt Mexico's tongue teasing him. Blushing, he couldn't help but slowly kiss back. They both broke the kiss after a few minutes, a trail of saliva connecting the two. Mexico licked his lips and grinned. America blushed red, annoyed but slightly turned on.

"T-That didn't mean anything." America mumbled.

"Okay, América." Mexico said innocently.

"I-I mean it...you weirdo." America said, glaring at Mexico.

Mexico merely smiled back. America sighed, shaking his head. He couldn't believe he slept with this guy. He slowly got up from the bed, slightly wincing. Mexico watched, his smile growing.

"I'm...going to take a shower." America said.

"Can I join?!" Mexico asked excitedly.

"What?! No!" America yelled, blushing again.

"¿Por qué no?" Mexico asked, smirking a bit.

"Y-You know why! Pervert!" America answered, embarrassed.

"Aw, you're being muy lindo again." Mexico said, smiling.

"I am not!" America shouted, making his way to the bathroom.

"¡Sí, sí!" Mexico said, following America.

"No, no!" America shouted and locked Mexico out of the bathroom. Mexico pouted at this but he shrugged and made his way back on the bed.

He laid back on the bed, waiting for America to finish his shower. Back in the bathroom, America washed away any evidence of his and Mexico's doing off of him. No one should ever find out about this, especially England. This would be the last time he would ever go out drinking with Mexico, period!

He made that hero promise to himself, but unfortunately broke it when a few months later, Mexico appeared at his house, inviting him over to his country to celebrate El Día de los Muertos. The second Mexico promised candy and beer, America hopped on Mexico's donkey with him. Then it was the day after the festivity.

America woke up naked with Mexico again.

"...DAMN IT!"

* * *

R/R BITCHES. I HAVE GIVEN YOU A NEW PAIRING.


End file.
